galliandndfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunspore
A half-elf with a medium build that stands at a the height of 5”8 he has blood red eyes with long silver hair kept in a ponytail wearing robes of crimson red with the trim of a color that looks of golden wheat ready to be harvested in a mid summers day. He is a master of the elements specializing in the school of Evocation; he is the only son of Celelos Wonderrose his Elvin mother and Wilmas Halron his human father. Being the only survivor of the massacre of Frybury and having a burning memory of his past he wishes to one day rebuild his home and village. Childhood Sunspore’s childhood as far back as he can remember was a happy one he lived in the small village of Frybury which was protected by mountains with in this village lived about 30 people including his Elvin mother Celelos Wonderrose and his Human father Wilmas Halron a Paladin of a great king whom had seen many wars in his younger day and protector of the village. on the day of Sunspore’s 6th birthday when something would happen to the village Wilmas had been walking the permitter of the village when he had suddenly felt a strong sadness about him then with no moment to waste he fell to the ground not able to move. Wilmas felt his body get up and start moving though he was unable to control it one by one he had killed all the villagers until no one but his loving wife and son had been left as Wilmas had gone to deal the killing blow on his son his mother Celelos had protected her only son and with the last of her life plunged a dagger into the heart of the man she had loved with all her heart. From that point on Sunspore had the horrific memory of his father and mother killing each other burned into his mind. even thought Sunspore was ridden with grief after just seeing his mother and father die before his eye he know that he needed to leave this village for the creatures that lived in the mountain would smell the blood and come feast of the corpus. Knowing the next village was a 3 day horse ride Sunspore packed as much food as he could carry and started to the village of Orwell. after about 9 days had passed Sunspore had entered the Village of Orwell with a smile on his face had collapsed and came to a day later waking in a bed he did not know within a room that he did not know surrounded by many old books with a language he had never seen before. The Road to Becoming a Man Sunspore had come to a day later waking in a bed he did not know within a room that he did not know surrounded by many old books with a language he had never seen before. An old man had entered the room and began to ask Sunspore what had happened to him after hearing his tail the old man told him he was a wizard that went by the name of Xonz and would teach Sunspore the ways of magic if he had desired. Sunspore had agreed and started to learn the ways of the wizard. Many years had passed when the old wizard had decided to teach sunspore the ways of an Alchemist because sunspore had become a master of the elements by the age of 15 and the old wizard would not let him journey off on his own he spent the next three years learning to master alchemy. At the age of 18 Sunspore had been given the grace of Xonz to travel on his own as a gift from Xonz Sunspore had been given a single potion that was a deep purple and was told to never drink it unless his life was in so grave of danger that himself and loved ones would die the potion I am giving you would grant your power to be on par with a god but you will age 3 years for every spell casted with in 30 minutes of drinking the potion. Wearing the potion around his neck Sunspore had decided to join the army of Sylvarresta thought Sunspore was a master of the elements he did not know his way around a weapon using his time in the army to train his skills Sunspore had learned to favor staves and cross bows over other weapons.